1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nicotinoyl pantetheine derivatives and to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, all of which have the effect of prolonging the duration of the free nicotinic acid level in the blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many compounds are known which contain one or more nicotinoyl radicals. For example, pantothenolnicotinate, which has the property of being able to decrease the blood cholesterol level, is disclosed in Japanese published patent specification No. 40-18109. Pentaerythritoltetranicotinate and meso-inositolhexanicotinate are described in Arzneim.-Forsch./Drug Res., 859, volume 29(II), No. 12 (1979) by L. Harthon et al. A need continues to exist, however, for compounds which contain the nicotinoyl radical which exhibit improved activity for maintaining the level of free nicotinic acid in the blood.